runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - Voyage to the Edge of the World
Note: This is not a continuation of Rise of Angeror. Rise of Angeror is especially classed as a trilogy. Mentions of Angeror do not indicate that this is part of the Trilogy. =Basic Idea= Gielinor; it's huge, yet much of it has been visited, but much of it has been undiscovered. A boat of explorers is sailing to pastures new in an attempt to visit the furthest reaches of Gielinor; from the burning deserts to the south, to the polar regions of the north, the unusual and unique lands to the east, and the ancient forests and jungles to the west. Now let the exploration begin! =Rules= #All posts must work with both the wiki's and Jagex's rules. #Everyone should work together while writing. #No using another person's characters without permission. #Enjoy yourself! Let this role play be entertaining for both you and the reader. =Participants= *Mr. Garrison 21:58, 25 February 2008 (UTC) * Arnie 15:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) * Andy 15:43, 26 February 2008 (UTC) *Fegaxeyl 16:51, 26 February 2008 (UTC) * 00:57, 28 February 2008 (UTC) *Planetcatter * Da bomba3talk2meSandy 23:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) =Characters= You must have signed as a participant before you can add your characters. Mr. Garrison *Name: Captain John Redson *Species: Human *Reason for traveling: He's old and dying and wants to spend his final days happy doing what he does best; exploring. *Name: Stanley Wilkinson *Species: Human *Reason for traveling: Tired working as a stall owner in Ardougne, he wants to see the world. *Name: Mr Baxter *Species: Gnome *Reason for traveling: Intends on recording information about the undiscovered world for gnomekind to read of. The evil dude *Name: The Sentient Squids *Species: Strange Squid- like beings *Reason for traveling: To form an Empire and Alliances in the far corners of the world ToaBionicle *Name: Prototype *Species: Cyborg *Reason for traveling: To accompany The Assassin and his brother. *Name: The Assassin *Species: Immortal *Reason for traveling: Hunt down the Alone Ones *Name: The Traveller *Species: Immortal *Reason for traveling: Help The Assassin Fegaxeyl *Name: Bruce Brysworth *Species: Human *Reason for traveling: Find the fabled Orb of Riches Chiafriend12 *Name: Knight Captain Injom *Species: Human *Reason for traveling: Ordered to attempt to find an island to the South-East that is rumored to have lots of Adamant and Rune rocks on it. *Name: Sergeant Rasple *Species: Human *Reason for traveling: See above. Da bomba3 *Name: Sir Arthur Leonix *Species: Human *Reason for traveling: Commanded to fight the mystical beast Yerlint at the edge of the world. *Name: Hurlot Reold *Species: Human *Reason for traveling: Same *Name: Lord Partnoneus *Species: Human *Reason for traveling: Same =Role-Play= Chapter 1: Preparations The party had planned and planned, and the journey was about to begin. The small but sturdy boat rested on the muddy banks of the Witchaven sea, and the explorers were assembling on the shore. "Now remember! This is a very dangerous mission, and there is a chance that some of us will die, but that is to be expected. Now, let us prepare to sail!" Captain John explained, just about managing to stand. John was dying, yet today he felt more alive than he ever had been before. Everybody respected him, he was a noble sailor and explorer who had done amazing things in his time, such as hitch-hiking from Yanille to Port Phasmatys, and then back again. This would be his biggest journey; and his last. Mr. Garrison 22:07, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 2: From the Abyss Under Witchaven, another voyage was about to begin. Some strange creatures who have appeared out of nowhere have been living under the sea for months. They are only known as the Sentient Squids, and the name is self-explanatory. There was a boat lodged onto an underwater rock. On board whre the strange squids and octopuses, as their captain slithered onto the deck. The captain was a big octopus, with a strange top hat on. But then a sea slug slithered to him, and whispered to the captain. "John Redson's ship has launched, and we shall follow" the captain spoke in a strange, booming voice. A squid cut off the rope, and the ship glided to the surface. Squids and octopuses began their routines, as they are the crew of The Devastation. The flag was pulled up, and it had a strange emblem. The Captain was looking through a telescope, with a pufferfish on his shoulder (like a parrot). He saw the boat ahead of them. "They will help us shape the planet of the future, but to our design!" "Eh eh eh!" the pufferfish wheezed. ---- The lieutenant was an upright squid, who seemed to have a remote control. It bleeped, and then there was another bleep under the water. Following John's ship was a huge monster. A long, slithering creature. Better known as a sea serpent. It seemed to be spying on them. Arnie 15:46, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins Even though Angeror had been defeated, The Alone Ones still remained. They, knowing that Angeror was gone and done for, ran off across RuneScape. The Assassin felt it was his responsibility to stop them. Even though Angeror had been killed, The Assassin had not done it purposly. The only way to free himself from Immortality was to stop The Alone Ones and remove all evidence that Angeror ever existed. The Traveller accompanied him, as well as Prototype. They stood on the dock of Port Tyras. "It's a whole new world out there. So much undiscovered. " said Prototype. "That's the fun of it." Said The Traveller, smiling. Chapter 4: Towing the line Captain Bruce Brysworth, self-named explorer extraordinaire, stood on the foc'stle bellowing orders out to his crew. "No, not there Jenkins, there!" "Idiot, Treewit! The crates go in the stern hold!" "For Sara's sake, Borkey! I told you to finish the rigging three hours ago!" "Did you hear me, Treewit? The stern hold! I see why they call you Treewit now - you have about as much wit as a tree!" "Dorbit, Drewey, stop playing cards and do something useful! Wha- what do you mean such as?! Find something to do!" "Well done, Jenkins - no, that's the wrong crate in the wrong place!" "What are you doing, Chewlunk?! Stop dangling the map over the edge and get some sense knocked into you!!" After about two more hours of non-stop yelling,the ship was finally ready. Out of breath, Brysworth opened his hipflask and took a long swig of rum. After accidently choking on it and wheezing for about two minutes, he addressed his crew. "Well, you've finally done it ya load of incompetent morons so I think we should be celebrating yeah right but first we need to get sailing! So, Jenkins, run off and untie the ship, then run back up the gangway and let's start our journey to riches for me !" Jenkins turned and ran to the edge of the ship. He was about to run down the gangway - then realised it wasn't there. "Um, cap'n?" he asked. "Yes, Jenkins?" "Er... there ain't no gangway!" "GRRRRR!" snarled Brysworth, "Alright, I'll do this another way." He pulled out a shiny scimitar, and ran up to each of the ropes in turn. Swiftly, he severed the strands that attatched the ship to the jetty, and slowly, the ship started to drift off. At last, they were going on their journey. --Fegaxeyl 17:11, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 5: Open Waters The seas were relatively calm, and Captain John and Mr Baxter were navigating maps. "Why are we reading maps to go to places that aren't mapped?" Mr Baxter enquired. "Well, we can add to them can't we Baxter?" John asked. "I guess so, but I hope we don't get lost or end up eaten by some long lost sea beast," Mr Baxter said staring out the window. The water stretched fro miles, they had already passed Karamja's southern tip and were heading to their first destination: the far west. The boatswain entered. "We're turning west now Cap'n! We'll be passing Oo'glog soon, and then we'll be on our way to the far western lands," the boatswain said standing to attention. "Well, might I say John, this is ever so exciting," Mr Baxter said with a strong sense of joy, he pondered over how much he would make out of the books he would sell to gnomekind detailing all these unknown places. "There's Oo'glog," John noted, rubbing his hands together with excitement. "Now turning further west," the boatswain said as the boat began to turn even further west, narrowly missing some rocks on the southern shore near Oo'glog. A flock of wimpy birds fluttered around the boat, and Baxter shooed them off. Now, they would be heading into the unknown... Mr. Garrison 17:18, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 6: Battle Lust There was another ship on the horizon. A pirate ship, owned by Captain George Runner Hedge. They attacked The Devastation, before realizing the monstrous crew. Tentacles were everywhere, strangling, stabbing and even throwing. Then the captain made a choice. "Destroy the ship!" Gun turrets on the ship aimed for Captain Hedge's ship, and blew it up before you could say dang. "Ha, but I have a whole fleet of pirates, monster! We shall go to war with the Kharidian desert after we killed you freaks!" George Runner Hedge said. But the octopus captain tied him up and threw him to the sharks below. Then the pirate fleet descended. During this bit, Points of Authority by Linkin Park plays. The Devastation glides through the armada and blazes all guns. The ship itself is boarded by pirates, notably Captain Atblian and Captain Jordan Black. But they are all killed, and the armada ends up in flames. John's crew are oblivious to the battle behind them. Arnie 19:58, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 7: Set Sail Assassin! They loaded their ship, a Tanker they "borrowed" from the Dracomancers. "I have some bad news, Master." Said Prototype. "What is it?" said The Assassin, adding a cannon-like weapon the helm of the ship. "My Global Positioning Satelite is offline. It must have been damaged when I fell in the water before..." "Thats all we need" said The Traveller. Devoid of a mapping system, they carried on anyway. As the shore became further and further away, the sky became darker. A fin circled in the water... Chapter 8: First Stop, the West The air was sticky, and Captain John fanned himself a small gnome-made fan Mr Baxter had provided him with. After travelling past Oo'glog, the only sights had been sandy beaches surrounded by rocks, but now the land was raising up, and the rocks became more spread out. "This looks like a place we could pull up at," Stanley Wilkinson said as he entered where Mr Baxter and Captain John were. "Why, Stanley, that's a splendid idea," Mr Baxter said. "Yes, now, let's get over to there," John suggested. The boat veered over and slowly pulled up to the land. The grass was soft and taller, nearly as high as Mr Baxter who managed to wrestle through it to reach the forest where the grass was lower. "Why, it's a forest," Mr Baxter said. "Yes, shall we take a look?" John asked. "I don't see why not!" Stanley answered, cheerfully walking ahead. The rest of the boat's crew joined the trio and began to walk into the tall and ancient forests. But as they walked, ancient eyes closed in on them... Mr. Garrison 20:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 9: Briny Depths The Devastation was anchored near John's ship. When the remaining crew of John's ship see a strange ship covered in algae, barnacles, seaweed, crawling in crabs and mutant squids on board, that would gape in awe and horror. Yet they do nothing about it. But then a huge sea serpent rises out of the sea, and slithers onto the land. The forests are being demolished in the wake of the serpent. Then ahead was a strange village. One full of gnomes. The sea serpent came crashing down on the village, and destroyed it completely. The gnomes were being eaten and killed, as the village was burning. The serpent merely roars through the air. The roar was heard throughout the strange continent. John and the crew were nearby, but well hidden. They had just realized these strange lands could be the true death of them. Arnie 17:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 10: Into the Forest... John, Stanley and Mr Baxter had heard the noise not too far away, but had carried on going. The ancient eyes were closing in on them, and suddenly, a strange golden winged creature pounced out the tree and landed on the ground. It was winged and had a rather large head for its small body. "Who are you?" The creature asked. "We are travellers, dear creature, we have come in search of lands new and undiscovered!" John exclaimed. "Well, let us welcome you to the land of Snawkron and its associated forest!" The creature replied. Loads of winged creatures fluttered out of the trees and flew in circles, making a glorious display of golden creatures all fluttering their tiny wings. "Beautiful, just beautiful!" Mr Baxter announced with glee, scribbling notes down in his log. "You may pass through our lands with the knowledge that you are safe," the creature said. ---- A few minutes later, John, Stanley and Mr Baxter had reached the edge of the forest, which ended at the tip of a towering cliff that was pure white, and the tropical trees all swung gently in the breeze. The coast ahead sloped down and into the distance, and at the end of it was what seemed to be a thin circle of wind. ---- Finally reaching the end of the coast, the three of them approached the circle of wind. It was pure white, and it picked up the water arround it and spun it in many directions. They had reached the far western point of the world. "What is it?" Mr Baxter asked. "One of the wonders of the world, a wind of time," John said, a tear of joy filling in his eye from such amazing discoveries. "Well, shall we stay here for a while?" Stanley asked. "Yes, that seems to be a nice thought," John said. Above them, a shower of lights danced in the sky; the Southern Lights. Mr. Garrison 20:28, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 11: Land ho! No normal captain would be relaxing in a warm bath in his luxurious cabin whilst his crew scurries around above doing all the work. Then again, Bruce Brysworth was no ordinary captain. He reached for his soap and brush, scrubbed himself, then got up and wrapped himself in a towel. Above deck, his crew - who's skills were, as ever, questionable - were running about, trying to do the jobs they had been told to do. Still, they were doing fairly well when you consider that the closest they had ever been to the sea before was about a mile away from the high-tide line and had barely of - let alone seen - a boat before. One of them, a twig of a man wearing a blue striped shirt by the name of Tworlock was up in the Crow's Nest, trying to figure out which was the right end of telescope. After about thirty minutes of poking and getting poked, he decided to look it up in "Sea stuff for Dummies". Another ten minutes passed before he even thought of looking up the index, and then another twenty minutes first to find a dictionary to find out what an Index was and then getting the book "Basic book stuff for Dummies". Finally, after almost an hour, he managed to use the telescope correctly. During this time, not only could he have spotted land he could have noticed that they were within about five hundred metres of it. Nevertheless, now he picked up his scope he searched and found the island that they were now next to. "Land ho!" he called down, pointing to the rather obvious tropical island that was covered in towering palms growing up the steep sides of a blackened volcano. Seabirds flapped their wings above the peak of the volcano, whilst the expansive forest was teeming with life. The line of trees tapered out until at last the land flattened into a soft beach, which continued for about fifty metres until it descended into a shallow sea of radiant pale blue. Down in his cabin, Brysworth heard the cry from up ahead. Hurriedly, he scrambled into his clothes, then ran up to the deck. Once there, he leaned over the railing that spanned the length of the ship, and peered at the island paradise in front of him. "Drewey! Cast out the anchor and make ready the transports - tonight we camp on that island!" --Fegaxeyl 16:52, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 12: Serpentine The Captain of the Squids (only referred to as the Captain) is spying on a nearby island, where Bruce had landed. "We have two ships in our prescence. Redson's ship is anchored just there, and we must raid the ship!" The Captain said to a large crab. "But we will attack Redson's ship later. Bruce Brysworth is just over a couple of metres away, and he can supply us with the treasures we will need for a fleet. Go Crustacean, and see if there is anything of value on that ship. If there is none, kill Brysworth." Crustacean snapped in obeyance, and jumped into the waters. "Giganteus, send the serpent to follow Redson." The squid named Giganteus pressed a button, which connected to the neural clamp on the serpents head. The serpent did as ordered. ---- Crustacean sneaked aboard the ship, and found Bruce getting ready. The crab found a pistol aboard, and aimed for the head of Bruce.... Arnie 17:13, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 13: Gold, crustaceans, and a cliffhanger Meanwhile, Bruce Brysworth and his crew had landed on the shore of the island with an old lander they had purchased from the 3rd Asgarnian Naval Fleet. They released from the large internal hangar in the ship and rowed it out to the shore, whereupon they beached it, got out, hauled it a bit further up the sand, got tired, sat down, had a quick swig, then continued hauling the lander until it was practically touching the edge of the jungle. Whilst the others milled round the lander where Jenkins had produced a flask of warm tea, Brysworth walked off into the jungle, probing the ground for clues - or anything of value. He heard rustling in the bushes, but he put this down to the animals on the island (anyone of which he might be able to trap and bring home to sell to a zoo, he thought). Then, suddenly, he saw something glinting in the ground. He turned to look at it... ---- At that exact moment, Crustacean fired a beam of swirling plasma, stolen from the GDG. ---- Bruce bent down to the object that was sparkling. He found it, and discovered it was an almost completely buried vase of gold. He started to dig up some of the earth around it with his fingertips, when he heard a FFFZZZZSSS come by and saw a beam of blue hit the ground just about where his head had been. Brysworth was not exactly an expert in combat, but he understood he was being attacked, and leapt into the bushes around him. Crouching in the green undergrowth, he lay perfectly still for a few moments. When he was convinced the coast was clear, he slowly, carefully edged out of the bush and into another opening. Once outside, he breathed a sigh of relief. And then quickly took a deep, shocked breath as he saw a gargantuan snake of blue, green and white towering above him, baring massive teeth, trailing seaweed. It's orange eyes stared at him for, it's cavernous nostrils slowly opening, closing, opening, closing. A crimson tongue leapt out far beyond the reach of a normal snake, almost touching Bruce's face. He could practically feel the air whipping by his pale cheeks. That was when he heard a rustling of the bushes and saw bizarre, squidlike creatures walk out. --Fegaxeyl 18:44, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 14: An Inconvenient Discovery "I think we're not alone," Mr Baxter said. "Yes, I believe we've been followed for much of the journey," John said. They looked around. Nothing. ---- They headed back to the boat, only to find it wrecked, with all their crew dead on the shore. "What in Saradomin's name?" John asked. He looked around, he saw village in the distance burning, something had attacked it. "What do we do?" Stanley asked. Then, a small gnome (not Mr Baxter) stumbled towards them. "It killed us! Killed us all! It'll get you next!" The gnome exclaimed. "What?" John asked. "Here, take this!" The gnome said as it collapsed on the floor. A tear formed in Mr Baxter's eye. The gnome had given John a small stone, John clenched it and suddenly a huge bubble formed around him, Stanley and Mr Baxter, and then it shrunk. ---- THUMP! The three of them landed in a pile of coal which had fell into a valley. They looked around them, the air was freezing and an array of rocks surrounded them: Rune, adamant, mithril and gold... Mr. Garrison 11:01, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 15: A Time as Ever Knight Captain Injom tightened his White chainbody around his chest, then attached his new insignia. He had been promoted the day before from White Knight, and now was in command of a frigate; the Anonymous Valiant. Injom left the right triangle shaped building he had stayed in for the night in Port Sarim. Now that he had a whole ship, he had to move to the port, and not live in the next town over like he had been. He walked along the rock pathway onto the beginning of one of the long wooden piers that made up the Port that Sarim was. He continued down past Ol' Cassie and the Templar, two other battlships in the 2nd Asgarnian Naval Fleet, to the third docked ship, the Anonymous Valiant. One of the younger sailors finished tightening the mast of the sail so he could extend the gangplank so Injom could arrive at his post. "Mornin' cap'n." The young sailor tipped his hat. "Good morning sailor." Injom replied to the boy, and the boy extended the gangplank. Starting to board the ship, Injom asked, "Where is Sergeant Rasple? We are scheduled the leave in 15 minutes. Is everyone else ready? Are all cannons in proper positions?" The young sailor was overwhelmed by so many questions. "Uhh, uhh," he stammered as he tried to get out his clipboard. He read it, and told the findings. "All personnel are at posts. All cannons are loaded, but without fuse." The sailor looked up from the clipboard, and over his left shoulder, to the rear of the boat. He looked back at Injom. Rasple's over at the rear-right area.", he said pointing. Injom, having not been looking at the lad for a bit now, walked over to the 'rear-right area'. "It's 'starboard stern', sailor. Remember that." he reminded, pointing at the boy, but looking in Rasple's direction. Sergeant Rasple was found trying to load the port 48-pounder gun with the help of two other sailors. He asked for some help from the captain. "Little...help...sir...?" He slowly said, trying to lift the cannon ball. The captain did as asked, and helped load the cannon ball into the vertical standing cannon. "Is your section ready, Sergeant?" Injom then asked, knowing how 'slow to get around to things' Rasple could be. "Well, I don't know." Rasple started in an awkward manner. "I just haven't got around to checking the other 48 pound gun in the top deck of the bow." "Then get checking. We leave in 13 minutes!" Injom urgently ordered. Rasple followed orders, and ran to the bow of the boat without even giving a 'yes, sir'. Eventually, the 15 minutes passed, and the gangplank, anchor and the works were being pulled in. A few marines from the Asgarnian Marine Corps gathered at the docks to wish the crew of the Anonymous Valiant good luck, and good sailing. One of the knights shoved off, and set the crew on their journey to find needed coal, adamantite and rune rocks for Asgarnia's armed forces. 11:39, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 16: Island of Ice "Look! Look at all this ore!" Stanley exclaimed as he looked around. "This is quite an array of ore," Mr Baxter noted. John had crossed to the top of the cliff and looked down over the edge. The island was not as small as he thought. There were lumps of ice floating about in the water, creating a dangerous pathway to another island. "Captain John! Captain John!" Mr Baxter called. "What is it?" John asked. "We're not alone," Mr Baxter said, pointing at the group of ships sailing towards them, all sporting Asgarnian flags... Mr. Garrison 13:26, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 17: A Conscious on your Conscience 4 years ago Torchwood CEO Torack Joblar has just received a strange parcel. He opened it, to find the Conscious in a jar. Torack didn't know what the creature was, but he opened the jar. The Conscious jumped out and landed on his face. It startng biting his nose. Torack ripped the creature off, but it wriggled out and jumped into a missile nearvy. Torack lunged at the missile, but accidentally launched it. The Conscious rode the missile into the air, but then it landed in the sea. The missile didn't explode, but the Conscious used it as a boat. It has been adrift for 4 years. Current events Some of the squids were on the island, but they slipped onto the coast. They found the missile and the Conscious washed ashore. They brought the creature and its "vessel" back to their ship under the sea. The Captain seemed to recognize it immediately. "This creature will help in our struggle against the universe, our just cause of the greater good. Humanity are the monsters of the universe, and they will be extinct, like the so many creatures they killed." Dont snap at me for this, or edit it. Old characters are allowed to be reused anyway Arnie 14:39, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 18: Something on the Air "Where are we?" said The Traveller, thick stuble on his chin. "I have absolutely no idea." said The Assassin, "Wait a minute..." He rummaged through a chest of draws, throwing weapons, food, clothes and toilet roll onto the floor. Then he found it, a small data chip.walking round to Prototype's back, he opened a panel and clicked it into place. "We are 500 km west of Tyras Port. We are 5 centimetres from land." Said Proto. The group turned to see that they had hit land. Jumping off, The Travveller and Prototype unpacked some equipment. Suddenly, The Assassin collapsed. "No... Don't kill me Angeror.... Have mercy on me.... Mercy...." he murmurred. "Hey bro!" shouted Traveller, "You need some help up there? Bro?" The Traveller traveled up the ladder to the deck. Seeing The Assassin lying on the floor, he went over and shook him. The Assassin woke up with a gasp, an then one word "Conscious". As he recovered, they saw two things : Men, and Asgarnian Ships. Chapter 19 - A Proposal The Devastation jumped out the sea and landed on top of it. The squids of the island captured Bruce and his crew, and brought them aboard. The serpent went back into the sea, and Crustacean went back to the ship. The Captain grabbed Bruce, and sat him down. "The orb of riches.... where is it?!" "I don't know, thats why I'm looking for it...." "Then you will lead me to it!" "But why should I? I want all the riches to myself!..... and my lovely crew, of course" Bruce quickly said. "How about you lead me to it, and we share it 50/50, and you get a leading rank in a new empire I will make" "Deal" "If you ever try to double-cross Brysworth, then you will be dead before you can say Krakalos." The Captain grabbed the Conscious, and it bite Brysworth's nose. The Conscious then retreated back to its nest. Arnie 09:12, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 20: A Swift Escape John, Stanley and Mr Baxter took their chances with the stepping stone blocks of ice. It was most slippery, with Mr Baxter nearly falling in. "Hurry, my dear fellow!" John called to Mr Baxter. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Mr Baxter yelled. Stanley dared to look back to see if danger was approaching, but he could not see. The sound of soldiers on the land behind fuelled them to continue, and soon they had clambered up a mount of ice and saw it; an impossible sight. "Oh my Saradomin," Stanley said looking out. In front of them lied a huge tundra, and in the middle of it was a familiar looking city, which was identical to its counterpart. "Varrock?!" John exclaimed. Mr. Garrison 11:25, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 21: Already Lost After being at sea for a while now, the crew of the Anonymous Valiant crowded at the bow of the ship. They had all drifted into the Northern ice fields. The captain of the ship, Injom, had been below deck in the ship for the past while now, navigating their estimated location. By his navigations, they were somewhere passing by Pest Control Island by now. He heard the "ooh"s and awes of the crew above deck, and went above. He saw the ice. He knew that there was never ice as far down south as Pest Control. "What the Hell?" he murmured. He just knew Rasple had something to do with his. "Rrrraassppllleee!" he elongatedly called out. Rasple was at the stern of the boat, polishing the 48-pounder he had worked so hard to load. When he heard his name, he let out a "Sir!", and rushed to the bow. The sergeant saw the ice, and was confused. Right as Rasple started saying "Where the Hell are we?" to Injom, Injom started saying "Where the Hell are we?" to Rasple. They both paused, then told each other, "I have no idea.". Rasple had an idea strike him for once. He smiled, held up a finger to Injom and walked past him toward the still awe-struck crew. "Anyone got a compass?" he called out. The younger sailor with the clipboard had one, and got it out and handed it to the sergeant. Sergeant Rasple in turn handed it to Injom who had not turned, and was staring toward the stern at the ice in that direction. "Here's a place to start." Rasple assured, and patted his captain on the back twice. 12:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 22: Varrock! John dashed towards Varrock as it sat amidst the freezing tundra. Stanley and Mr Baxter followed, but as they did, the city seemed to get further and further away. The brickwork then turned into purple and pink particles and refigured themselves into the Tree Gnome Stronghold, and then they changed into East Ardougne. "What in Saradomin's name?!" Stanley exclaimed. East Ardougne then disappeared and in its place was a large jagged lump of ice. "A shapeshifter!" Mr Baxter noted as he touched the ice; it was real ice. "Maybe it was a mirage," John noted. "Or some kind of advanced magic," Stanley said. "Well it's too advanced for a wilderness like this," John said as he rubbed his hand over the ice. "Very good, very good!" A voice said as the ice began to melt. It turned into particles once again and then formed into that of a man carrying a staff, with long blue robes and a grey mostauche. "Who are you?" John asked. "I am one of the gods, yet one that has been long forgotten," the god said. "Which god? I may know of it, I learnt much of history when I was at the Gnome Learning Academy," Mr Baxter said. "I am a god from before time itself, I have lost much of my power now, however," the god said. "Well that was pretty powerful what you just did," Stanley noted. "Why thank you, but I must request you leave these lands of the far south, as it is a most dangerous place," the god said. "Why?" John asked curiouslly. "Well for starters, my power is dangerous if viewed too long, it will decieve the brain so much it will drive you insane," the god said. "Well that's a good reason to be going," John said. "Do you even know where you are?" The god asked. "Nope, we tele'd here accidentally," Stanley said. "Well this is the far polar region," the god said. "The legends always spoke of this place, apparently Saradomin rests on a mountain faraway in here," Mr Baxter said. "Your legends are wise," the god said, "Now go, leave this place!" ---- John, Stanley and Mr Baxter had dared heading back to the rock covered island. As they stepped foot on to, three swords were pointed at them... Mr. Garrison 14:35, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 23: More Travelers> As this non-important stuff was happening, a ship, commanded by Sir Arthur Leonix set sail of off Port Sarim. He and his crew were on a quest to slay a terrible sea monster. Da bomba3talk2meSandy 01:12, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 24: Blasts from the Past The Captain was at the wheel and steering the ancient, Flying Dutchman-like ship. "You know Bruce, if you do your history homework, this planet is an invasion-magnet. It makes a small, unnoticed world exciting and a possible tourist attraction." "I never really believed in aliens, its all just a hoax. But 3-quarters of the planet must be drunk to think aliens exist!" "You, sir, are an idiot. What are you talking to at the moment? Anyway, its time for a history lesson. Nearly 20 years, in 168, war on Asgarnia was wreaked. There was Daleks flying about, and spaceships hovering in the sky." Various flashbacks to the Battle of Asgarnia "Then, in the year 172, someone else gave it a go. The Scorpozi decided to invade in their millions." Various flashbacks to Peacekeepers "A few months later, Mt. Titania split in two with a huge battle cruiser shadowing Taverley. The Zantrozian Arbiters, Karazahn and Hydraxites were fighting for a staff of extreme power." Various flashbacks to Staff of Power "The year 175, and more invasions to come. The Cyber Advance Guard tried to turn everyone into Cybermen. Luckily the GDG intervened." Various flashbacks to Regicide "5 years later in 180, we see the first full wrath of the almighty Angeror, as the Eternal Void pours open and the undead attack the planet." Various flashbacks to Souls of the Damned "Then in the year 183, Angeror returns with full vengeance. He gathers up some followers, servants and allies to cause chaos, before his big finale. But he never started that finale, as a mysterious hero killed him with the same staff that many aliens fought over before in 172." Various flashbacks to Revenge of the Alone Ones "But Angeror may not be gone forever. He cursed the planet before to suffer from time anomalies. The GDG dealt with them, but many strange creatures from the past, present and future threatened the very soil we're on. There were consequences, but the anomalies have stopped." Various flashbacks to Time Fractures "With all that happening, how can you not believe in aliens? 3 quarters of the planet is not drunk, but they have common sense." Bruce wandered to the rail and looked out towards the sea. He could have been dead so many times before, and he didn't realize. Now he nows there is more to life than whats inside the box. Arnie 16:05, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 25: Ruined town, ruined life The creaking ship of the Sentient Squids turned slowly and sailed towards a huge bank of rocks upon the edge of a massive island. Harsh waves battered the rocks, sending spray flying like geysers. Bruce Brysworth was confused. "What are you doing?" he asked the Captain, "We'll get torn apart on those rocks!" "That's what you think," he replied, and turning to a creature that looked like a crab with a lobster's tail he said, "Release a serpent, activate the keystone." (Although he was saying this is Crustaciish so it sounded to Bruce like "Rysish ta sosont den aktivashio diever kl-nashtan). The Crabster nodded and scuttled down under the deck. Within moments, one of the old cannonports opened up but instead of revealing the snout of a gun a slithering shape came out. It splashed into the water, disappearing in a second. About half a minute later it leapt up next to the huge bank of rocks and slithered across them. One stone, shaped almost like a ball, caught it's eye. The huge creature hissed and slid around the rock, before smashing it with it's head. The rock slid down into the bank, and amazingly, the entire bank started to slide open and create a clear passage for the ship. Bruce was awe-struck. "This used to be an old GDG sanctuary base, before it was destroyed in the Undead attack. We should find some useful, if slightly old equipment here that will help you with your search." "My search? I thought we were both doing the exploring." "Whatever gave you that idea? No, in our new empire reward will be based on effort! For your share, you find the Orb, then you get your reward." "I can't go alone!" "Of course not. We are reasonable. We will provide you with some of our Serpents, in case you get into trouble. Just press a button on the panel we give you, and we will send what we can." ---- During this part, Heretic, Hero from the Halo 2 soundtrack plays. Minutes later, the ship had moored up against a barnacle-and-seaweed-encrusted slab of rock that had been a jetty, before the base it serviced had been obliterated. At the end of the jetty stood what had been a missile turret, but now it's gleaming metal surfaces had rusted and corroded until it's deadly beautiful structure had been replaced by a pitiful, laughable slab. Here and there were cranes, mostly torn of their bases by forgotten waves of incredible strength. Now and then Bruce spied out the burnt out hulk of a tank; a gutted truck. As he and the Captain walked down the gangway and onto the jetty, he could hear strange noises above the waves - squawkings of birds, the rustling of the wind in the huge trees that were ahead. He walked into the ruins of the small town that had been the centrepoint of the harbour, but now was in disrepair. Whole buildings had collapsed, whilst others had been torn open by the elements. Some of the ones closer to the edge of the rapidly advancing forest had been drowned in vegetation, whilst others by the edge of the sea had toppled into the muddy water below. "Do I really have to do this?" Bruce asks. "Do you want money?" "Well... yes." "Then you do have to go through with this! Here's the device you will require to contact us! Now, go!" --Fegaxeyl 17:24, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 26: From the Inside For this whole chapter, From the Inside by Linkin Park plays The Conscious escapes its nest and slithers through the ship and stows away in a cannon. It then fires itself. The Conscious landson the island, but on the other side of it. There is a camp of human soldiers, possibly mercenaries. The Conscious lands here, and starts eating a human. Once it ate that person, it grew. The soliders attack. But the Conscious starts to feed on them. It grows to just one metre taller than a human, but more soldiers come. They get eaten. The Conscious starts growing limbs. Its body goes a bit slimmer and longer. And it grows two more heads. It even grows eyes. Then the Conscious creature screams (like the boy in the video) and the base nearby start to crumble and topple. The ground shakes. The trees around start to wither and die. Dead bodies turn into skeletons. Any animals scamper away. The soil turns black. Wherever the Conscious walks, the ground and plants die. Then the Conscious stares at the sea, and it turns dark. Arnie 15:50, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 27: Jungle trail Bruce Brysworth was grasping a machete, hacking through the thick undergrowth that covered the old cobble path he was walking on. It was evident that this had been here before the GDG - the patterns and pictograms covering each cobble hinted that this had been built by a long forgotten civilization. Bruce chopped through the endless plants, then stopped suddenly and reeled back. In front of him was a massive head, jutting out from the ground. It's mouth was gaping, leading down to a secret path underneath. It's eyes stared out over the jungle, and it's hair was formed by jungle canopy and creepers. It's nose seemed to be host to countless insects, swarming in and out like - Bruce thought with a wince - a continuous nosebleed. The mouth seemed to beckon him in; indeed, soft light glowed inside. Cautious, Bruce stepped across the last few metres of cobblestone and into the yawning opening. Immediately, he noticed he was going down; the path was sloping down underground. He could hear faint trickling, and looking around, an intricate and slightly Rube Goldberg in terms of complexity. Torches glimmered and shone, casting strange shadows over the continually descending path. Plants, not overgrown but perfectly tended decorated the corridor. Suddenly, Bruce heard a slam. He turned around, and to his shock and horror, the mouth had closed just like a door, trapping him inside. Then, he heard a rumbling, as huge stone doors began to lower themselves down from the ceiling and crunch as they hit the floor. Bruce was being forced to go forwards. He started to run, just as the wave of doors grew faster. Soon, they were snapping at his heels like angry dogs. And then, he hit a huge stone door. Bruce looked round, and saw that this door was different from the rest - instead of a roughly carved piece of rock, this door had beautiful patterns running around it. Yet more pipes covered the surface, but now they were built into the wall. A thin layer of glass covered certain parts, and trapped water slid down between the rock and the pane. Then, quite suddenly, there was a hiss, and steam erupted from concealed holes in the floor. In moments, hot moisture was plastering Bruce's clothes to his body. And then, the cricle that was in the very centre of the door started to turn, and open. As the circle splintered into separate parts, a very realistic face popped through. Bruce gazed at it, observing the delicately carved facial features. Then, everything went black. Except for the face - Bruce could now see it was translucent, as behind it flames were flickering gently, giving off a soft, warm glow. He knelt down to look at the face, when - "Greetings. What brings you to the Sanctuary?" Bruce had not imagined it. The face had said that. It's lips had moved. It was actually talking. "What...?" was all he could say. "What brings you to the Sanctuary, stranger?" "Is this... Are you... Are you talking to me?" he stammered. "Yes, I am. I am the Receptionist. Would you please register what brings you to the Sanctuary? Then I will pass you over to the Curator." "Um... I'm an explorer... I'm looking for the Orb of Riches." "Thankyou," the face replied, "I will now pass you over to the Curator." The jets of steam intensified, and suddenly Bruce was completely blinded. For a whole minute, he stood in total darkness. Then, slowly, the steamy mist began to brighten. Before he knew it, Bruce was surrounded by a thick white fog. Gradually, it began to thin out, until eventually it had completely gone. Evidently, so had the corridor. Now he was standing in a vast chamber that seemed to be a perfect semicircle. And he was in the very centre. He glanced around. The chamber was roughly a hundred metres in every direction, and made of blood red stone. Inset every five metres was a golden lamp, which created a combined effect of leaving nowhere in shadow. Abruptly, Bruce became aware of something drooping from the ceiling. He looked up, and to his surprise he saw a huge silver strand that began from an open panel at the apex of the chamber's curve slowly lowering itself down to the ground. Upon reaching the floor, it spiralled round like spaghetti, until the last had fallen from the ceiling, like a rope in slow motion. What happened next was amazing. The silver pile began to form a single large orb, that hovered a few inches from the ground. This orb then began to split, until it looked like a cake with an eighth cut out. These "open" sides then began to thin and lengthen, until they became long, slender legs. These swelled, lifting the orb up, where it transformed into a human torso. Two stubby arms sprouted from the shoulders, reaching out, until they reached an optimum length and fell gently to the torso. Finally, a head emerged. It twirled up like an icecream, before started to reshape itself into that of a very undetailed human face. A small nose projected outwards, and there were eyes too, but silver and blank. The mouth was, at first, nothing, until a tiny slit cut across the face just below the nose and widened, until pouting lips emerged. Ears and hair were gone; so were the eyebrows and eyelashes. Even the irises weren't on this strange face. The silver thing started to talk. "Welcome, guest, to the Sanctuary. For countless aeons my creators and everything in their civilization have been preserved here, until there is enough peace in the world to make our return safe and harmless. Why do you come here?" "I'm in search of the Orb of Riches." "Ahh..." the silver thing wheezed, in it's cultured, refined voice, "The Alchemiser, the Formulation Device. The basis of my people's economy, the justification for their coexistence with nature. I can see why it's legend may have become myth, it's properties forgotten, then exagerrated. Yes, you may see it... but I am afraid that whatever you may wish, I cannot allow it to part with the Collection in the Sanctuary." --Fegaxeyl 20:23, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 28 - Chase Slight time differential between my chapter and everyone elses, although I'll catch up in the end. The Assassin was running through the woods as if being chased by a mass murderer, his company following hastily behind. "What is the Conscious?" asked The Traveller. "I was wrong," said The Assassin, "The Alone Ones have nothing to do with Angeror anymore, their energy is dissapating. The Conscious was the most powerful of the Objects of Chaotic Welfare, and it..." "Contains part of Angeror's soul", Prototype finished. "Yes, so that is why I must locate it and destroy it. Why my friends didn't I don't know." ---- The sun had fallen on the group. The sky was jet black, and bats flew through the trees. They sat in a clearing, relaxing by an amateur fire they had made using one of Prototype's eyes. "You could walk for days and never find it" said Prototype. "That's why we have stopped. Bro's gonna try Meditative Locating." "What?" "Thinking about it." The Assassin sat, legs crossed, his hands on his head and his back straight. "Nothing," The Assassin said, "Except three things. A squid, a takata and... The Conscious" "Where are they?" asked The Traveller "Far north. Further than the reaches of the wilderness itself. This requires a rather special stone of mine" He took out the Tele-pebble and said, "Take me where the talking squids are" Boop! They appeared in the middle of the Sentient Squid's ship. Chapter 29: An Unconvincing Alliance "Who the Hell are you?" Asked Knight Captain Injom. "Well we're lost," Stanley stammered. "Where's your ship then?" Asked Rasple. "Destroyed. We then teleported here; accidentally," John said. "Well, well, well, I may have a little proposition for you three! How about you help us mine some of this precious ore, and we'll sale you back to the mainland, Asgarnia to be precise," said Injom. "Well, that's a good deal," John said, jumping at the idea. "But Kandarin is quite a distance from Asgarnia," Mr Baxter said. "Anywhere is better than here!" Stanley snapped. "Well, I suppose you're right," Mr Baxter said. Injom handed them each a strong pickaxe, and pointed out where they were to mine. Injom and Rasple walked towards their ship that had been harboured on the icy beach. "Prepare the cells, we'll make good use of these fools!" Injom said with an evil grin appearing on his face. "Most certainly, Sir," Rasple said with a very similar expression... Mr. Garrison 10:13, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 30: These are not the Squids you are Loooking For.... The trio were on the ship, only to be welcomed by Giganteus, the squid lieutenant. "The Captain said you would come, and he has a special message for you. The Conscious has escaped our grips, and evolved. We don't know where it went, but crap happens." The trio huddled together to plan their next move. ---- The Captain, Crustacean and most of the crew where in the temple with Bruce. But the squids made the first move. They used their tentacles to smash one of the guardians. The Pufferfish blew itself up and rolled onto an Engineer, injecting a poison. Then The Captain drew out 8 laser blasters and went mad. The squids copied. Crustacean followed the running Bruce, hoping he isn't the first one to double cross.... Arnie 12:19, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 31: To make peace you must make war This chapter occurs slightly before the previous chapter Bruce and the Curator were gazing at the fantastic orb within the perfect cuboid of glass in front of them. The strange sphere glowed and hummed, and it's surface seemed to be not solid but liquid, floating around like a rainbow-coloured sheet of paper dipped in water and left to float in petrol. "That," the Curator said, "Is the remnant of the Engineers' greatest acheivement. There used to be many of these, but when the threat of war descended across the world, their entire civilization had to go into stasis. Everything was disassembled but kept ready for when they could return. But this was the exception. My creators ensured that every other Orb was destroyed except this one, and it be kept under the closest guard in case anyone came looking for it. We protect it with everything we have." "How long ago did your creators go into this sleep?" Bruce asked. "In your terms, just before the Third Age." Bruce was shocked. His mouth hung open for a few seconds, before he mustered: "Their entire race has been in complete stasis for thousands of years? When will you emerge again?" "They ordered us not to wake them from their sleep until the world as completely at peace. Only then can they revive their great civilization and share it with the world." "When will that be?" "Hopefully..." the Curator began, but then a shrill pierce started. From the panels in the ceiling steam erupted, whistling a note that reverberated throughout the Sanctuary. "No!" the Curator yelled. "What is it?" "The base... it has been invaded! Quick, human, follow me!" The Curator melted and became a long, silver, worm-like thing that slithered across the floor. Bruce ran after it. ---- Meanwhile, the Sentient Squids had just launched their attack. The stone head that Bruce had entered had been blown apart, and hundreds of Serpents were slithering down into the passage below. Crabsters grasping shotguns came with them, and bizarre creatures that looked like bat-winged octopi were swooping down underground. The Captain was holding a classic rifle, and carrying a backpack. The backpack was filled with weapons and Energy Mulch packs, and sticking out of it was a large stick with a flame on top. The Sentient Squids often used this equipment in dangerous missions, as it was kitted out with everything they needed. By his side were two Able Seamen, which looked like gigantic shrimp, who were both holding large-barreled IS guns. It seemed as if there would be no resistance and they could seize the Orb with no difficulty whatsoever. ---- Meanwhile, the Curator had entered a small, circular chamber, with a large dashboard running across all sides. As Bruce entered, panting, the Curator morphed back to his humanoid self and reached up for a large green switch. He flicked it. ---- Suddenly, the walls seemed to melt. The grey casings shimmered silver then seemed to seep down onto the floor. On the ground, they started to clump up into large spots, which swelled and grey, until finally they turned into strange shapes. Shapes with claws, and teeth, and spines protruding from all over their sharp surfaces. Shapes that looked exactly like weapons, and crossbows, and general killing devices. Three of the Serpents were killed instantly. Two more Crabsters went down after them. Only now did the Captain realise he was under attack. The Silvorbs formed defensive structures, and killed several of the Captain's crew. He raised his rifle, and fired three shots. A structure that looked like a monstrous Venus Flytrap with spines all over was torn to pieces as the bullets ripped through the brittle and unsolidified shape. One of his Able Seamen was holding his IS gun and aiming for a dragon-like Silvorb approaching them. He was about to pull the trigger, when a new defensive structure formulated above his head and cut it in half with a deadly chainsaw. The other Able Seamen turned and blasted the Chainsaw Structure moments before it decapitated the Captain, turning the Structure to tiny fragments as the ball of compressed, super-heated smoke hit it. The Captain turned and nodded gratitude, then returned to blasting apart the seemingly endless numbers of Silvorbs. The passageway was filling up. Soon it would be nontraversable. "Pufferfish!" he called. One of the Flying Octopi (lets call them Floctopi) flew over, carrying Pufferfish in it's dexterous and strong tentacles. "Clear the corridor!" he ordered. The Floctopi flew forwards slightly, then dropped Pufferfish. Moments before he hit the ground, Pufferfish expanded to almost fill the corridor. A living beachball steamrollered everything in the corridor, and by the time he had reached the end, most of the Silvorbs had been destroyed or retreated into the walls. "Go! Go! Go!" cried the Captain to his troops. A writhing mass of convulted fish-like shapes made it's way down the corridor and descended into the lower levels of the Sanctuary... --Fegaxeyl 14:24, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 32: All Hell Breaks Lose As Leonix and his crew were sailing the ocean, a huge dragon flew overhead and lit the ship on fire. Da bomba3talk2meSandy 03:55, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 33: A Squid's Call of Duty The temple was collapsing. The Captain, Crustacean, Pufferfish and the remaining crew jumped out of an explosion. "The orb... wherever it is, we don't have it! Brysworth double-crossed us before we could double cross him! Squids, new mission; seek and destroy Bruce Brysworth!" The Captain barked. But something was rising out of the temple rubble.... ---- The newly evolved Conscious sniffed the air with its three heads. Then it suddenly ran into the water, into the direction of the runite ore island (where the Marine Corps were).... Arnie 16:13, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 34: Escapedes Deep in the island, Bruce and the Curator were busy in the bunker control room. Or rather, the Curator was - Bruce had no idea what to do. All he could do was watch the carnage that flashed up on the array of screens set into the walls. On one screen, three Silvorb spined defence structures were blossoming, but before they could fire at the Sentient Squids the structures were ripped apart by shotgun pellets. On another screen, a group of Floctopi were ripped apart by a group of Silvorb whips in the ceiling, but the second wave of Floctopi merely tore these out and continued on. The Curator suddenly turned to Bruce, and said: "If this Sanctuary is destroyed, then my people will never be able to regain their strength. I will lead the final defense - but if that fails, I want you to bargain with the attackers." "With what?" "This." replied the Curator. A hatch in the roof opened with a gush of steam, and the Orb of Riches came out. "Tell them that if they cease their attack they will gain this." "Hold on... you said your creators needed this!" "No, that's the Orb of Riches. Look." He pointed at a screen. The Orb was still safely in it's case. "A copy. But they must not no. Now go!" Bruce took the fake Orb and ran out of the bunker. As he headed for the nearest flight of stairs, behind him the Curator took one last look at the true Orb on the screen, then switched it off. He melted, and then turned into a large, centipede-like being. He scuttled out of the bunker and into a hatchway that had just opened in the large hall outside. A whole stream of silvery objects followed him, until it looked like a silver river was gushing into the hatch. Until it closed, and a steel slam echoed around the hall. ---- Bruce ran up the stairs, panting. The flickering torches around him cut out after he passed them, so it looked like he was rising from an inky blackness. After a while, he could feel a more natural warmth on his face. Not long after, he could hear birds and the rustling of wind in the jungle canopy above. Finally, he could see the soft green glow of the sunlight shining through the jungle leaves. He reached the ground, and almost fell on it, relieved. In fact, he did fall on it. Unfortunately, he was stopped mid-fall by the barnacle-encrusted cloak of the Captain. Bruce jolted upright, as the huge figure turned around to face him, tentacles writhing. All around him, he saw a dozen guns being pointed at him being held in a dozen scaly hands. Serpents dropped down from the ceiling. Floctopi flapped their batlike wings and perched on the branches high above. "Bruce! How glad I am that you could join us. And you brought the Orb too! Excellent... of course, because you tried to double cross us, I'm afraid I'm going to have to inflict quite a lot of pain on you." Bruce barely had time to register this before a cracked hand slammed the side of his face. He could feel blood start to pour from his nose and hear everything go dim. Then everything descended into blackness and he was unconscious. "Tie him up and put him in the brig. Leave this mouldy temple behind - this wretched jungle makes me want to throw up." ---- The Curator had just reached the surface with his fellow Silvorbs when he saw the Sentient Squid's ship departing as the breakwater magically opened up and closed again. For a few hours, he remained there, watching as the ship crossed the horizon. Then he turned to his fellow Silvorbs and, reverting to his own spherical shape, said: "We must quickly repair the Sanctuary and ensure our masters are not hurt. Then send out summons to every other Sanctuary and Sanctum - tell them that we need to save a Friend of the Engineers." --Fegaxeyl 20:32, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 35: A Most Evil Trick "Well, we've mind plenty of the ore here," John noted, his back aching worse than ever. "Well let me check with the Captain just to make sure. Captain Injom!" Rasple exclaimed. "What do you want?" Injom replied. "These three think they've finished," Rasple said. "Well then, let's lock them up!" Injom exclaimed. "WHAT?" Mr Baxter exclaimed as two soldiers picked him up, while eight others grabbed Stanley and John. "Get your hands off me!" Mr Baxter exclaimed as they carried him away to the prison cells aboard the knights' ships. ---- John awoke in a cramp cell, chained to the wall of a prison cell. He remembered losing conciousness after a blow to the head from one of the soldiers. His head hurt very much, not the kind of a thing an elderly and slowly dying man would want. "Mr Baxter! Stanley!" John cried out. There was no reply. A knight entered the cell and pointed a sharp sword at him. "I'd keep quiet if I was you," the knight snapped. "Well, if you put it that way," John replied in a small voice, his eyes fixed on the huge sword that was pointed directly at him. Through a crack in the brickwork was the last glimpse of the polar regions, as the boat departed from the icy lands of the north... Mr. Garrison 19:26, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 36: The Fault is Their Own Giganteus grabbed Bruce out from the brigg and tied him up with his tentacles. The Captain approached Bruce. He then shattered the fake orb. "Thought you could decieve us so easily? But the Orb is just a small set back to the grand plan. You will be our prisoner, and you will eventually decay into this very ship. We are now heading for the Eastern Lands, with invasion plans." "How can you invade with just the lot of you?" "We won't be the ones doing back-breaking work. If we had vertebrae, anyway. We have command of sea serpents, and have an army of millions waiting in the darkness of dimensions. We can use this rift manipulator to unleash them, first at the Eastern Lands. Then they will slowly destroy the planet." "But why at the Eastern Lands?" "Because I want to try the new flavour of pot noodles, and they only sell them in the Eastern Lands." "What flavour is that?" "Seafood" "Where are my crew!" "Dead." "You fat bast--" "Forget it. No one can help you." "At least tell me what you are unleashing upon the world" "They have no real name, but they look like big tarantulas" The Captain left, and Bruce was thrown back into the brigg. Then Crustacean came and whipped him. Arnie 15:27, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 37: Stalkers As the sun dropped below the horizon, the beach still shone, not of gold but silver. Thousands of Silvorbs, woken from their sleep and summoned from the Sanctums and Sanctuaries, were pouring down across the shallow dunes and dipping into the cool black water. The moment they submerged, they were no longer silver spheres but amazing, tape-like objects that wriggled through the water at a phenomenal speed. In ten, fifteen minutes, the entire swarm of Silvorbs had disappeared beneath the waves gently lapping under the starry sky. The animals on the island had no idea where they were going; neither did the fishes as the countless shining tapes wriggled by. But the Silvobs did know, especially the one leading the huge column. The Curator activated a circuit that had never been run before - the Persuit system. The magnetic brain clicked and hummed as it searched the Curator's memory banks for what it was targetting, then found the shape of the Devastation. It activated a sonar pulse across the entire ocean, and eventually found the vessel several hundred miles northeast. But nearby the ship was a large field of driftwood. The Curiosity subsystem in the Curator identified it as a shipwreck. Among the remains were several bodies. This information was dispatched to Processing, where it was considered and redirected to Considerance. Finally, Considerance agreed and sent the order to Central to change course for the wreck at top speed. Two hours later, a glittering field of Silvorbs surfaced. The remainder of the wreck was almost finished burning. Bodies scattered the water. Rescue Command ordered to Central, which then passed it on to Telemetry. In response, several dozen Silvorbs slithered through the water to the bodies, and formed protective cocoons around the bodies. The bodies were reshaped until they were shaped perfectly straight, as if they were in a coffin. The Silvorbs sealed themselves and rejoined the swarm, carrying the bodies with them. Then, job completed, the Curator ordered the swarm to continue after the Devastation. Bruce Brysworth had yet to be saved. --Fegaxeyl 21:40, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 38: Breaking Out John tapped at the walls of his cell, but they would not budge. He turned to his window and grabbed hold of the bars that covered it, they broke free! John squeezed out of the space and looked down: he was forty feet above the sea. The boat would be sailing to Port Sarim via the far east, so John figured they were not too far from the north coast of the Wilderness. Above John's head was a ledge, and he just about managed to clamber up to it. Through the window on the ledge he saw Mr Baxter. "John!" Mr Baxter whispered. John pulled the bars off and got Mr Baxter out. They both then clambered up to a deck. Tied to the ship's mast was Stanley, who glanced at them, and indicated the group of soldiers stepping towards them. John wrestled with one and managed to knock him off the deck into the waters. Mr Baxter untied Stanley and then headed to the Captain's office. "Look! Teleportation crystals!" Mr Baxter exclaimed, picking one up. Stanley took two and ran on to deck, slamming one into John's hand. All three of them teleported. ---- Hitting a grassy ground they looked up. The grass was beige and the trees were orange and red. A large mountain towered above them, its top capped with snow. "The Eastern Lands!" John exclaimed. They were not alone however, as a knight had teleported with them. He raised his sword and charged at the group... Mr. Garrison 15:49, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Chapter 39: Breaking In Bruce Brysworth was sitting in his cell on an ancient stromalotite that had somehow managed to develop there. He watched the walls, trying to spot a pattern in the random fluctuations of the coral and seaweed that covered the walls. He sighed. He knew he should have double-crossed the Captain when he had the oppurtunity. In fact, it had been crossing his mind since the moment he made the deal. But his journey seemed to have driven him from money-mad to more caring and compassionate, and this new consciousness was what had kept him from making his move. Now, he was trapped aboard a century old weed-wreck, and quite likely about to be sleeping with the fishes. Suddenly, he heard a tapping noise down below. He turned, and saw a sliver of silver appear in a crack between the boards. It grew, until the sliver was a puddle. The pool of silver turned from liquid to solid, like water freezing. A small cone-like structure appeared. On the side facing Bruce, the surface began to crinkle and change shape, until it formed a face. "Bruce Brysworth?" asked the Curator's voice. "Curator! Why are you here?" "We must rescue you. And, also, because they have penetrated our perimiter, our coding ensures that we cannot allow them to escape and give away our location." "Well... can't you rescue me now?" "No, I cannot. But we will soon - I have brought an army of Silvorbs on this mission." "Is that it?" "No - we found the wreck of your ship. We rescued your shipmates." "It's pointless - they're dead." "Only from your perspective, with necromancers and potions and all sorts of whatnot. No, my people were masters in medicine and healing amongst many other things, and we have inherited that. We can revive them!" "You can bring them back to life! When will I be able to see them again?" "Only if you co-operate with us when we launch our rescue. Here is the plan." The Curator's face winced and a sheet of silver peeled of one of his sides. Bruce picked it up. It had gone like card, and had tiny block capitals written on it. "Read it. Memorise it. We will return for you." The Curator melted back into the crack and disappeared. But Bruce wasn't saddened. Now he knew he was going to get off, and see his crew again! Of course, everything had to succeed. Later on, he could feel the ship turn, but had no idea that it was changing course for the Eastern lands. --Fegaxeyl 20:35, 17 March 2008 (UTC) =Other Stuff= category:Role Play